


twenty years too late

by beccabecky



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow Gets His Magic Back, The Mage (Simon Snow) is an Asshole, The Veil Opens (Simon Snow), although the proper term would be 'got', hes had it for a while now, im just projecting my hate of the mage onto simon and baz bc i c a n, oh they're married btw, srry if the summary is crap, they have a kid also bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky
Summary: Twenty years ago, The Mage died. When the Veil, the boundary of life and death, opens and allows him to talk with his only descendant for a bit, how will he react?
Relationships: The Mage & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	twenty years too late

**Author's Note:**

> i only have one thing to say: fuck the mage. Simon deserved better and Simon knows it.

David slowly awakened in a living room. A well furnished, homey living room with children's toys littered  _ everywhere. _

And, looking down, he saw a child. A young girl, most likely 5 or 6, with blue eyes and black hair. Blue eyes that looked suspiciously like...

"Papa!" The girl exclaimed by his feet, looking up at him, "Papa! Dada!"

Then, of all people,  _ Basilton Grimm-Pitch _ strolled into the living room. He looked exhausted, with a messy braid coiled down to his mid-back. He looked to be typing something on his phone before looking up to the center of the room.

"Yes, my-" He halted. He stared blankly at David.

His face then turned grim. "It's that time already, huh?"

He turned back to the doorway he entered and yelled, "Love! Could you come to the living room, please? We have a-" He spared a glance at David, "-surprise guest."

"Yes, sweetheart?" A voice David could have recognized anywhere responded before the owner of the voice came in through the doorway. 

Simon Snow appeared at the door, his glasses -since when did he need _ glasses _ ?- slightly askew. His eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"You want to talk to him or shall I?" Basilton said, sneering a bit.

Simon's face hardened. "No, I'll do it. It's been twenty bloody years, after all,"

He took a step into the living room, then walked over to the child and picked her up.

"Lilypad, Dada has to take care of some things. Could you go with your papa and work on your spellwork with him in the kitchen? I'm sure he'd love to know what you've been learning from grand-aunt Fiona," He said sweetly to her before setting her back on the ground. She nodded happily and ran over to Basilton where they walked away through the doorway.

Simon faced him and kept his face carefully cautious. "Why, hello, Mage. What brings you to my home?" Up close, David noticed that he had a bit of stubble on his chin.

David opened his mouth and blurted out his first thought, "What's her name?"

Simon looked confused before a moment of clarity passed over him, "Natasha Ebenanza Snow-Grimm-Pitch,"

David chuckled, "I see you kept your mother's tradition of odd middle names,"

Simon stared at him before simply saying, "Don't act like I knew her,"

A silence passed between them before Simon sat down on the couch in front of him. "Well?" Simon inquired, "What would you like to say to me? You couldn't have come here without a reason,"

"I came here to tell you that my real name is David, I am your biological father and that your mother's name is Lucy Salisbury,"

Simon blinked. "Oh,"

"And I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you, destroying your entire life for something that you -or rather _ I _ \- created. I'm sorry,"

Simon stayed silent. "Apology not accepted," he said flatly.

"I understand,"

Another stiff silence passed before David asked the inevitable question, "So, you got married? To Basilton Grimm-Pitch of all people? Your _ sworn enemy- _ "

"A lot can happen in 20 years, David," Simon responded stiffly.

"But you look... happy," he amended.

"I don't recall me ever asking you if I was."

David sighed, "Simon, must you make this so diff-"

"Yes, I bloody well can make this difficult. You destroyed me and my whole childhood. I was a child soldier that no one cared about except for a weapon. You broke me. And when you tried to fix me, it didn't bloody work. You want to know why? Because you didn't know what you were doing. You forced a child to fight his own wars, got confused and upset when he developed depression, and then tried to take away his magic by force. So, yes, I have every right to make this difficult,  _ David _ , because you just galavanted into my living room as a bloody  _ ghost  _ because apparently you have unfinished business with me and also apparently you're my real father!" Simon yelled.

David kept his silence.

Simon narrowed his eyes over his frames and clicked his tongue. He relaxed back onto the couch. "So, anything else?"

David shifted before responding, "...no,"

"Good," Simon stood up and smiled coldly. "I do hope you understand that I absolutely loath you for everything that you've done to me."

David's face soured a bit, "Yes, Simon, I am well aware,"

Simon smiled a bit wider at his expression, "Good,"

He then reached for something in his pocket. A wand made of ivory and engraved with Arabic and English characters.

Simon then pointed at David and said, "Now,  **_off to where you came from,_ ** "

David felt himself fade into nothing, back to the Veil he came from but not before stealing a glance at Basilton, sprinting into the living room before sitting next to him and kissing him on the head, their daughter following soon after.

"So, how was it?" Basilton asked.

"Eh, it was alright for The Mage, but I need to get in contact with the Salisbury family," Simon said, "I doubt they know what happened to my mother, so I've got to tell them,"

"Your mother was a Salisbury?"

"Lucy Salisbury, yes,"

Basilton hummed, "I'm sure we can make some arrangements in the next few days,"

"Can I come, too?" Natasha said excitedly.

Simon smiled, a soft look in his eye, before lifting her up and putting her between them, "Of course, my lily, it'll be like a family reunion,"

And Basilton gave Simon such a fond look, David wondered how -if Basilton even  _ was _ in love with Simon during their Watford years- he didn't realize sooner.

David, finally feeling the last bits of himself fade away, said goodbye to the lovely family and became one with nothing.


End file.
